A New Life
by arcaneambitions
Summary: How Calypso copes with the real world after being released from imprisonment on Ogygia. NOT CALEO.


She knew that it would be the day of her liberation before she opened her eyes. There was something different in the way the warm island breeze smelling of salt and flowers brushed her hair and made the glass shards on her mobile sound. The birds of Ogygia chirped a new song, sweet and rhythmic and happy. Calypso lay in bed for a little while longer, lingering, waiting thinking.

When she got up, Calypso dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. The pants reminded her of Leo, sweet Leo, and how she missed him. Though unlike the other days since he had left on that little raft, she did not feel as sad. Calypso felt him coming, felt his presence get closer to her island, could almost feel him as she was eating breakfast. There was some worry in her thoughts- how was he going to be able to reach Ogygia, when none of her other heroes, brave as could be, had ever done it? Was she going to be able to get off, finally, after centuries of imprisonment, after centuries of being cursed? What was the world like now? It surely must have changed a lot since she had last seen it. She couldn't wait to experience living a normal life again, finally- if whatever her savior had planned would work.

She did some weaving while she waited, not sure exactly what she was waiting for. Her mind wasn't focused on the craft, and she was surprised to see what she had woven when she finished the small tapestry. It was the view from her bed, looking out on the cave, the island, the beach, the shore, the calm, shipless ocean. But it wasn't. Not then.

She saw it in the distance- there was a boat, with a dragon's head at the front, and it was close. Was this the ship Leo had built, the one he had told her about? Was that his friend the happy dragon on it, the one he had lost? Calypso ran to the shore as quickly as her legs would carry her and waited, warm water cleaning her feet, sand between her toes.

It wasn't long until the anchor was thrown, but it seemed like eternity. And then she saw him, Leo Valdez, her hero, her love, crooked smile on his face and curly hair going everywhere, getting into a smaller boat and using a paddle to make it move toward Ogygia, toward Calypso. And then he was there and he ran, water splashing up as Calypso just stood there, frozen, unbelieving. He stopped two feet away from and grinned, and she could see him up close. He hadn't changed much, though there was a small scar on his cheek that drew attention away from his wild eyebrows and acne. He broke the silence. "I told you I would come back for you," Leo said, happiness on his lips and just a hint of sadness in his brown eyes.

She let out a sob and took the last two steps to get to him, threw her arms around his shoulders and cried into his tan shirt. He did not say anything, which seemed very un-Leo, and just let her cry away years of pain and unhappy love. She finally stopped and let him out of the choke hold, smiling like she hadn't in millennia, happy even though there were the paths of tears not yet forgotten on her cheeks. "So, ready to get off this island?" he asked her, excitedly. Calypso nodded and Leo smiled wide, again, but then she shook her head.

Her voice was strained as she said, "Leo," she coughed, "Leo, my love, I do. Ogygia is my prison, but-" she broke off, her voice cracking. It took her a second just then before she continued, "It is also my home. When I leave, I'm never coming back. So I just want to spend one last day here, if that's okay. We can leave when it's dark, alright?"

Leo nodded, understanding. He knew what it was like to leave your home, that it was hard, painful. He agreed to her plan.

They spent the day doing things Calypso loved- swimming with the dolphins, picking flowers, eating food unique to Ogygia- and just catching up. Leo told her about the war, how he got the scar that was still red, how one of his best friends had died and how many others did too. He explained to her how they had defeated the earth mother and her minions. He talked of the Olympian gods granting each of the surviving heroes of the great prophecy a wish, and how the council had granted Leo's request of being allowed to return to Ogygia, and this time, letting him take Calypso with him. They were standing in her vegetable garden when he told her, and she hug tackled him so hard that he fell into her zucchinis. They rolled around in the smashed plants and laughed and kissed and enjoyed themselves, carefree for once. The only thing that can make this day better is when I get to leave, Calypso thought, and she almost couldn't wait to get off her island.

When the sun began to set Leo got a bag of something called marshmallows from his boat, and he showed her how to roast them over a fire as they sat on the beach and watched the last rays of sunshine illuminate the ocean. When they had digested he whole bag of the fluffy white things, Calypso got up to get her possessions. Leo helped her carefully store away the mobile, her art, and all other belongings on one of the rooms in the Argo II. She was surprised at how much was on that boat- 7 cabins, a dining room, and even horse stables with a glass floor. Leo encouraged her to have a conversation with Festus the dragon (he spoke Creak and Squeak and translated for Festus), and to eat something spicy called enchiladas that just magically appeared on her plate. Calypso admired the beautiful pictures in the dining room- they depicted strawberry fields, a lake, a pavilion, and so many happy looking people in orange t-shirts. There was one picture that had Percy in it, with his arm around a blonde girl, and Calypso's heart felt a bit stabbed at the sight, until she looked at Leo's happy face again and felt nothing but love.

Leo finally finished showing her around it was completely dark outside, and he started the ship (it flew!) as she looked at the stars from the crow's nest. Then she took one last glance at Ogygia, Leo's arm around her, as they passed through some kind of invisible barrier, which Leo explained to be the curse around her island. They flew away into the night sky, heading towards a life of love and happiness and leaving behind millenia of imprisonment and a curse. Calypso felt happy, truly happy for once.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It seems like a Caleo story right now but trust me, it's not.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think so far :)**


End file.
